


Sunbathing

by ThatPeskyAloe



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Awkwardness, Beaches, Dissociation, Hot Weather, Kissing, M/M, Reminiscing, Short, Short & Sweet, Sunbathing, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyAloe/pseuds/ThatPeskyAloe
Summary: It was their little routine- Jacket sunbathed and Beard sat with him. It was, however, subject to change.
Relationships: Beard/Jacket (Hotline Miami)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Sunbathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonyma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonyma/gifts).



The sun is bearing down as hot as always. It's the same everyday, Jacket reasons, so he might as well try and enjoy it. Sunbathing in the serious midday sun was something he learned was a bad idea very quickly, but once those few hours passed and the sun started going down, it was better. 

That first sunburn wasn't a good memory- but at least he hadn't been alone in it. Beard had enthusiastically tried it with him, and ended up even worse than himself. He'd felt bad at the time but looking back he really should have expected Beard to burn more easily, being ginger and all. But it had been a bonding experience at the least, one of the first times they had spent a length of time together, and now it had almost become routine for Jacket to, if not on a mission, lie in the sun and wait for Beard to come sit by him a while. Jacket had gotten a pretty decent tan over the time they'd spent like that, but Beard kept himself covered up and seemed to be as pale as ever. 

Beard was good to him. He'd intimidated his other squad mates at first, but Beard seemed to know right off the bat that he wanted him around and immediately took him under his wing. He had him to thank, or blame if the situation called for it, for him being close to his squad mates like he was now. They didn't talk much, but he liked being with them. 

Not as much as he liked being with Beard, though.

He'd normally have come to sit with him by now- he must have been sent out somewhere, he reasoned. A mission or something like that. He knew that Beard could handle himself, he'd seen that first hand, but it didn't stop him from getting a little restless as the sun went down and Beard still hadn't come back. He waited still, with his shirt on now that the sun had more or less gone away, lying on his back in the same place. 

He zoned out for a while.

He heard footsteps coming towards him eventually, snapping him back to reality and making him realise that the water had risen a little and was lapping around his feet. He tipped his head back to look, upside down, at the figure approaching him. Said figure took a seat on the sand next to him, and he sat up as well. He leant his shoulder against Beard, and earned a small chuckle. 

"Sorry I'm late." He said, curling an arm around him. "Colonel was keeping me busy."

Jacket wanted to climb into his lap, but appreciated that wouldn't be so good given that it was still pretty warm, residual heat from the day still hanging in the air. The sun had disappeared by now, casting everything in shadows. No one could see them, or anything else for that matter, and with that knowledge Jacket turned his head to lean in and kiss the man next to him. Beard was responsive, quickly cupping the back of his head and running his fingers through short blond hair, pulling Jacket atop him as he lay back on the sand and they kissed lazily, just soaking up each others presence.

Jacket honestly near started purring when Beard wrapped his arms around his waist, wanting nothing more than to just melt against him after being apart all day. This serenity was short lived however, as he heard boots on sand coming towards them just a bit too late and was startled into looking up as a torch beam washed over them. 

Barnes was the one holding the torch, laughing behind his hand. Behind him, Daniels was politely averting his eyes. 

"We were gonna ask if you guys wanted to go drink..." Barnes managed between chuckles. "But I guess you're busy. We'll just go ourselves."

Beard rolled his eyes. "You guys can get plastered without us."

"Indeed we can." Barnes flashed them a grin and turned around, mercifully pulling the beam of light away from them as well. "And we will!"

A silence stretched until the pair's footfalls were out of earshot, and Beard gave Jacket a squeeze. Jacket leant down close to him again, nuzzling into his neck. 

"Think we should go after them?" He suggested. Jacket nosed his way to the crook of his neck and laid down comfortably atop him, humming softly as if he was actually considering it. 

"...Nope."

Beard laughed, and tilted his head up for another kiss. 

"Fair enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Avsjsdbdj its short and gay shhh


End file.
